Dead legs and Lost Keys
by monkeytoes94
Summary: This is kinda a continuation from Thats Good Work Detective but you dont have to have read it to get this one.
1. Dead legs and Lost Keys

This kinda continues from 'That's Good Work Detective' but you don't have to read that one to get this one. If that made any sense O.o

Same rules apply American translation to my frightfully British spelling is in brackets (parenthesis).

Disclaimer: I'm 15 how on earth do you think I would be able to own CBS and/or CSI: NY

-FA-

Don Flack was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and hid girlfriend of 5 months Jess, pancakes today. Flipping the last pancake onto a plate he set the table and heard the bedroom door open.

'Morning sleepyhead' Don greeted her with a smile.

'Morning' Jess replied giving him a sleepy kiss, 'Mmmmm… pancakes.'

After they'd finished eating and cleared the table they sat down on the couch and made small talk.

'Hey, you ok?' Jess asked concern apparent in her voice.

'Hmm? Oh yeah I just wanted to ask you something.'

'Well…'

'I think we should go on holiday (take a vacation).' He said with a hopeful look in his blue eyes.

'Yeah that would be nice, but what are we gonna tell the other seeing as they don't know we're seeing each other.' Jess questioned.

'I've already thought of that, there is a conference that we were supposed to be going to next week but it got cancelled and they don't know that it has.' He finished with and enigmatic smile.

'I knew I loved you for a reason.' she said giving him a kiss on the cheek

'Cap already knows so it shouldn't be too hard getting the time of, especially as we weren't supposed to be there anyway.' Don concluded.

-FA-

The next evening when they had both finished work and dinner they were sat on the sofa watching some random thing on the TV.

'Oh yeah, I spoke to Cap and we have the week off starting next Monday which coincides with the dates of the conference.' Don said.

'Ok, where do you want to go?' Jess asked.

'I've already thought of that my parents have a beach house in St Augustine in Florida and they said we could use it.' Don said proud of himself.

'Ok, that's cool, how are we gonna get there?' she questioned.

'Thought of that too, I have booked two seats on a plane that goes to Jax and it's a short drive, in the hire(rental)(A.N Couldn't remember if that was an international or just a British term, I haven't lived in the states for ages gimme a break) car that I have booked, to the house, which I have directions for.' He finished with a flourish.

'Wow you're organised..,' she kissed him on the lips.

Looking at her watch Jess remembered that they were supposed to meet the guys at the bar in 30 minutes.

'Come on we have to get ready if you want out get out to the bar.' Jess said poking Don in the ribs.

'Ow, Ok but you're gonna have to get up first.' He replied. This was true because over the course of the last couple of hours she had some how migrated onto his lap.

-FA-

They arrived at the bar right on time considering the amount of trouble they had getting out. First, from wear Jess had been sat Don had a dead leg and when he stood up he fell over on the floor causing Jess to crack up, then ask if he was OK. Then Jess couldn't find her shoe, she finally found it under the coffee table. And to top it all of neither of them could find their keys then Don found both sets in his coat pocket.

'Hey guys.' Stella greeted them.

'Hi' they replied in unison.

The rest of the night was spent playing pool, darts, talking with the others, and drinking beer. Don and Jess even managed to casually slip into the conversation that they were going to a conference next week over in Boston.

-FA-

Later that night when they were both lying in bed Jess suddenly sat up with a start.

'How are we going to explain getting a tan from being in Boston?'

'I've thought of that as well.'

Please review, be nice though I'm only a novice and I quite frankly suck at writing. Next chapter should be up soon if you think I should continue that is.


	2. Look Out, Stella's got a Plan

And the Award for The Worlds Worst Updater Goes to… me how shocking. Really sorry about that…

Disclaimer : If I owned CSI:NY surely I'd get paid to do this *looks in wallet* not a thing, I don't own Google or Clive and his bar that's Lacy's… thanks.

-FA-

'_How are we going to explain getting a tan from being in Boston?'_

'_I've thought of that as well.'_

From the glow of the lights outside Jess could see Don wiggle his eyebrows in a suggesting manner.

'Don! I will not stay inside all week on my first holiday (vacation) this year' she whispered exasperatedly.

After seeing Dons puppy dog face she relented.

'Ok I will spend some of the time inside'

-FA-

The Sunday before they were due to go away to the 'conference' Don, Jess and the guys from the lab were all hanging out at Cliff's.

'Hey you know what I just realized.' They all turned to look at Danny who spoke up out of the blue, 'This will be the last time it will be all of us for ages.'

'Umm… Danno, Jess and I will only be gone for a week.' Don reminded him.

'I know…' Lindsey hugged him from behind and placed her chin on his shoulder.

'You'll survive D.' she told him with a smile.

Stella broke up this conversation by asking which conference they were going to.

This time Jess answered 'Umm…' She looked at Don pleadingly.

Catching her glance Don quickly intercepted and told them the name of the conference. (A.N: I can't for the life of me think of a name for it so you are just going to have to use your imagination)

-FA-

The next morning at 4am Don's alarm clock went off. Bleary eyed he sat up and gently shook Jess awake. Jess had been living with Don after her apartment got burgled a while ago, but she had never really moved back.

'Mmpfhs'

That meant Jess was awake and would talk like that 'til she had caffeine. So Don got up and put the coffee on. After a couple of minutes the maker pinged and Don brought Jess a steaming mug.

'Mmhdhs' she took a sip. 'Thanks'

A little while later they were in a cab with their luggage on the way to the airport.

-FA-

3 hours later they had landed and picked up their car, it had been upgraded to a nice convertible because there weren't any of the ones he booked. They were now on their way to St. Augustine.

-FA-

Meanwhile, back in New York, Stella was at her computer Googleing the name of the conference.

'Hmm that's odd' she though to herself 'it's been cancelled and it has been for a couple weeks.'

Stella got out her phone and scrolled through her contacts 'til she found the one she wanted and hit call.

'Messer'

'Danny its Stella'

'Oh hey Stell, what can I do for you?'

'You in the lab'

'Yeah, why?'

'Come to my office, I want to show you something'

'OK, be there in a sec'

A few moments later Danny appeared in Stella's office

'What do I need see?'

Stella pointed to her computer.

'This is the name Don gave us right?'

Danny nodded.

Stella continued 'It has been cancelled for weeks.'

'Boom! I knew there wasn't something right about it' Danny said.

'You did?'

'Ummm… I gotta go I left Adam in trace.'

'Wait, Danny what did you say?' Stella shouted after him.

There was a muffled shout back, but Stella already had a plan building in her mind.

At that point back walked past, but soon reversed after seeing the look on Stella's face.

'Oh no, I know that look. The last time you had it was when you had a plan to lock Danny and Lindsey in a closet until they finally together. Who are you planning on humiliating this time?'

'You know me too well Det. Taylor.' She said smirking and then she showed him the same thing she showed Danny.

'Stella you really are a wicked woman.'

'Yeah, but you love it'

'That I do' He said giving her a quick kiss 'See you at home if I don't see you before.'

'OK'

-FA-


End file.
